A True Home
by WolfieRed23
Summary: She was a girl who belonged nowhere. They were a group of misfits secretly keeping the world safe. When their two worlds collide, not a single one of them imagined what would happen. A family united, romance blossoms and the hidden villain they had been hunting for so long finally makes a move. And in the end, they will all find a true home in each other. Human AU
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

"Hey, it's that new albino kid!"

"I hear she's a straight out hippie! Can't you tell from how she dresses?"

"Sally's cousins went to her last school. They told her that she froze the entire gym by holding out her hand!"

"That's nothing! I heard she caused a power outage when she used her staff that allows her to manipulate light!"

"I heard people used to call her the Blinding Arctic Monster!"

"Hmm...that doesn't fully describe her. Let's go with Nasty Arctic Monster and Awful Blinding Bitch!"

As she walked down the hallway, Kara Blanchard tried her absolute hardest to ignore the words of her classmates surrounding her. This was the sixth new school she's gone to in almost a year now and every school was the same. She'd show up her first day and within three days, everything about her would be known. From her cyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice, to her ability to manipulate light with a staff disguised as a white bracelet with a single silver charm on it along with her abilities to fly, teleport and it always finished with her amnesia and being an orphan. This has been going on since she was a little girl, specifically when she accidentally hurt kids her own age back in kindergarton with her cyrokinesis. She was only a little girl and had heard the kids saying how they wished they could go ice skating. Not understanding her powers that well at the time, Kara just stomped on the ground and the resulting ice sent a bunch of kids home with concussions. From then on, she started jumping from foster homes every few months since there was _always _an incident she caused but had no control over. Now, here she was, a sophmore in high school and the rumors surrounding her had only increased. She did her best to shield herself from it all but...Kara was an emotional girl and was not known for holding her feelings in very well.

She sighed and looked down as all the memories she just let wash over her faded away. Kara was, in simple terms, a hippie. Her waist length white hair, which had silver tips, was usally down and her icy blue eyes could see into a person's soul. But what made her a hippie were two specific things: her clothes and her guitar. Currently, Kara wore a hippie style peasant blouse with icy blue flowers embroidered along the bottom, jeans and white ballet flats. Around her forehead rested a white headband with a silver snowflake in the center. Where she got it, Kara couldn't remember, but it was that snowflake that started the rumor of her being a hippie in the first place. Her guitar was currently placed safely in her locker, waiting for her to use it some time when she returned to her foster home. Kara was also extremely pale and with her white hair came the albino rumor. The poor girl had at least ten rumors about her by the time she was 10, having woken up as a possible orphan and amnesic five years earlier.

Kara sighed as she continued down the hallway, ignoring the rumors and anything she could possibly sense, something she thought she could chalk up to her light manipulation.

_Some people may call my powers a gift from the gods...right now they feel like a curse. _Kara thought as she entered her chemistry classroom, her first class of the day, and sat down in the back corner, trying to hide as much as possible.

* * *

Amy Rose raced down the hallway of Station Square High, searching for her friends, or in particular, Ryan Craig Griffith or Sonic to his friends. With her pink hair cut into a bob and her sparkling jade eyes, Amy was a very pretty girl. Wearing a red shirt, white pants and red tennis shoes, she could've been teased as a candy cane. But few people would mess with her for one reason and one reason alone: her giant ass hammer, actually called the Piko Piko Hammer, was hidden as a crystal pink heart on her red headband. Amy was also known as one of the strongest girls in the sophmore class, so mess with her and you better start running.

"Sonic!" Amy cried gleefully as she found the boy she was looking for. With spiky blue hair and emerald colored eyes, Ryan Craig 'Sonic' Griffith was one of the most liked kids in school...and the fastest, though some people would say otherwise (cough Jet and Shadow cough). Wearing a blue and white hoodie, jeans and red and white shoes with a gold buckle, Sonic was taken by surprise as Amy jumped on him a second later, squeezing all the air out of him.

"Amy..." He gasped as she hugged him tightly. Beside Sonic was one of his best friends, Miles 'Tails' Prower. Tails was special, as in he's a genius, being 14 and a sophmore. Of course, with his brain, he could have graduated, but he became friends with the gang when he was in 8th grade and met Claire Robinson, or Cream as the group called her. She was Amy's best friend and the sweetest girl you'd ever meet. She was 14 like Tails and one of only two freshmen in their huge group of friends. Tails had blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He had on a light yellow shirt, khakis and red and white shoes similar to Sonic's. What made him really unique, however, were the two twin fox tails he had, hence his nickname. With his tails, the boy could fly, which was what made him even closer with the group. Seeing his friend starting to turn as blue as his hair, Tails said,

"Um, Amy? I think Sonic can't breath." Amy gasped and released Sonic, who started gasping heavily. Everyone in the school also knew Amy was 'madly in love' with Sonic and Sonic knew better than anyone else how strong her hugs were. When he first met Amy, he thought he would've died had a teacher not stepped in in time.

"I am so sorry, Sonic!" Amy cried.

"It's...okay, I...guess." Sonic panted, "Thanks...Tails." Tails gave his best friend a thumbs up before he said,

"We've got to get to class, guys. C'mon." Sonic was grateful cause that meant Amy wouldn't try to hug him again. Don't get me wrong, he likes her and they are very close friends but her hugs were _way _too tight some times. Sonic took off in a blue blur, he had been able to break the sound barrier since he was 10, with Amy and Tails not far behind him as they raced to class.

* * *

Kennith 'Knuckles' Shard walked through the hallway, searching for his sister, Tikal. While Knuckles was a junior, Tikal was only a freshman and the older Shard sibling was, to put it bluntly, _completely and almost ridiculously overprotective_! Knuckles was so overprotective that whenever a guy so much as _looked _or said a _word _to Tikal, they'd end up being thrown into the building next door.

Posessing amazing strength, Knuckles was the brawn in the large group of friends he shared with Tikal. With red hair and piercing violet eyes, he could intimidate a person a mile away. Wearing a simple red shirt, military pants and red, yellow and green shoes, Knuckles smiled as he saw his sister walking towards him.

Tikal had shoulder length light orange hair and colbalt blue eyes with little to none similarities with her brother. You could barely tell they were siblings unless you met their father. Tikal wore a short sleeved dress that was white on top and had a diamond pattern along the bottom in green and pink along with sandals. She was a very pretty young girl and very naïve at times, leading to Knuckles worrying more than he should at times.

"Hello Kennith." Tikal greeted as she met Knuckles halfway. Unlike most of the people in their group, Tikal made a point to call everyone by their real name, the only other ones being Takeshi Kaneko, or Espio, and Cream who also called everyone Mr. or Ms.

"So, how was your class, Tikal?" Knuckles asked as he fell into step with her.

"It was good." Tikal smiled, "I learned more about the Roman empire." Being a freshman, yet also being super smart in her own way, Tikal had taken on all the honors classes and the only AP class offered to her grade, AP World History. She had had homework over the summer but she still felt the class was worth it and interested her greatly.

"Did any boy do anything?" Knuckles asked, wondering if he needed to keep an eye on Tikal's biggest 'nerd' class.

"No, Kennith, no. Everything's alright." Tikal reassured. Knuckles gave her a look but dropped the topic as they continued walking when they ran into none other than Rouge Bayle, a close family friend of theirs.

"Hey Tikal, Knucklehead." Rouge greeted as she fell into step with the Shard siblings. With her shoulder length ivory hair and aqua colored eyes, Rouge was a very beautiful girl, indeed. Wearing a dark purple shirt, black jeans and black boots, Rouge looked like any ordinary teen. Yet, she was far from ordinary, having been scouted by a modeling agency a couple months earlier. She was still working on a balance of it all though since she was also captain of the cheerleadering squad and trying to keep her grades up. Though she was managing, Rouge had told her boss she'd have to quit soon because now that school started it would be too much.

"Hi Rouge." Tikal smiled nicely as Knuckles only nodded. Another thing about Knuckles and Rouge is that they had a long standing rivalry that most people doubted would ever fade away. There were days where Rouge even got out of school early and it wasn't for a modeling gig, leading everyone to think she was plotting something against Knuckles, though the truth was _far _from that and would be hidden for as long as Rouge could keep it hidden.

"Come on, Knuckles, or we'll be late to algebra 2!" Rouge said as she grabbed Knuckle's arm and dragged him away to the only class they had together. Tikal only continued on her way, giggling as she did. She had bet on the two of them falling in love one day since she was a little girl and thought they would be very cute. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, the young Shard girl made her way to Accelerated English.

* * *

Several minutes after the last bell rang, Venice 'Silver' Faust and Barbara 'Blaze' Jewel walked out of the school and made their way to the side, both waiting for their rides. Despite having only met last year when Blaze moved to Station Square, the two had become the best of friends. Wherever you saw one, the other wasn't very far behind. Of course, they had become friends in the first place thanks to their unique abilities.

With his silver hair and golden eyes, Silver was seen as a pretty nice guy and it showed. Wearing a silver t-shirt, jeans and black, white and blue boots, Silver didn't look anything special but he was. With his psychokinesis, Silver could move anything, big or small, and could even fly or teleport. Though naïve and sometimes immature, Silver had a big heart and a strong sense of justice that led him in life.

Blaze, on the other hand, was different. With her lavender hair pulled up into a ponytail and eyes as golden as Silver's, Blaze was completely different than her best friend. Wearing a violet shirt under a white jacket, white jeans and matching boots, Blaze had originally come off as cold and distant, which was the most ironic thing Silver ever heard in his life. Blaze posessed pyrokinesis, meaning she could manipulate fire. She had been teased most of her life about it and only saw her gift as a curse until she met Silver and, later, Sonic and everyone else. They helped her accept who she is and gave her a stronger sense of purpose, one could say.

"What do you think the English project's gonna be about?" Silver asked.

"I'm not sure, Ms. Robinson wasn't specific." Blaze answered. Their teacher, Ms. Robinson, just so happened to be the mother of Cream, Vanilla to be precise. Because of that, all of Cream's friends knew about English ahead of time, though other times, like now, they were as lost as everyone else.

"Maybe it'll be a partner project and we could partner up!" Silver said excitedly. Blaze only laughed, since Silver always had hope no matter what.

"Silver, you are so naïve." She stated. Before Silver could ask what she meant, a car honked. The two looked up and saw none other than Takeshi Kaneko, or Espio as Sonic had nicknamed him because of his 'ninja reflexes' as the blue blur put it, waiting for his friend. Both Silver and Espio were orphans at a very young age, Espio before Silver, who had been 5 at the time. When they had met, Silver had come to rely on Espio as an older brother and the two were some of the closest friends in the group.

"I'll see you later, Blaze." Silver said as he waved bye to his friend. Just then, Blaze's father, Mr. Jewel, who was a math teacher at the school, pulled up. Blaze nodded with a smile as she ran to her own car.

"Ready, Venice?" Espio asked.

"Yep." Silver smiled as he gave his friend a thumbs up. Espio, with his dark purple hair with a yellow streak and gold colored eyes, nodded as he started the black Toyota and left Station Square High. Espio wore a purple shirt under a black jacket, brown pants and black Adidas shoes. Being one of the most soft spoken and serious members of the large group, some people wondered how he came to be such good friends with _Sonic _of all people, who was widely known as Espio's complete and _total _opposite. The answer was sitting next to him. Since Espio was a year older than Silver, being one of four juniors in their huge group of friends, he had looked out for him since he came to the orphanage. When Sonic came into the picture, it was Espio's job to watch him and Silver and that in turn got him involved with the group. The two remained quiet until Espio asked,

"Your anniversery's coming up soon, right?" Silver sighed and looked down.

"Yeah." He nodded, sadness overwhelming him. The anniversery Espio was talking about was the 10 year anniversery of Silver coming to the orphanage, therefore losing his parents and twin sister in a span of minutes. It still hurt the psychokinetic which was why his friends, especially Espio, were always careful on that day. Though Silver's heart no longer hurt whenever he thought of his parents, it still hurt every time he thought of his missing twin, who he _knew_, without a doubt, was still alive. But after 10 years, he was starting to lose hope.

* * *

Claire 'Cream' Robinson smiled as she walked up to the counter in the library to check out a book with the help of her friend Shadow Midnight, the biggest rival Sonic had and the last junior of the group. With her two blonde pigtails tied back with a blue ribbon on each and innocent brown eyes, Cream looked the youngest in the whole group. Her overall appearance was one of childish innocence with her orange shirt with a blue ribbon on the collar, light orange skirt and brown shoes with white socks. Cream also had a power similar to Tails, though it was also different. She could turn her pigtails into rabbit ears so she could fly and also turn her pet cat, Cheese, into a mythical creature known as a Chao to help her fight when needed.

"Hello Mr. Shadow." Cream whispered as she reached the counter.

"Hi Cream." Shadow nodded. Shadow was the most mysterious member of the group, most of them weren't even sure how he became a _part _of the group since he and Sonic had the worst rivalry in the whole school. With his black hair, which had red streaks, and red eyes, Shadow was the personification of darkness. He wore a black shirt, black jeans and white, red and black air shoes. To add to his mysteriousness, Shadow had the strange ability to wield an ancient power known only as Chaos Control, making him a very tough opponent.

Shadow checked out the book she was getting, a history book about Rome so it was obviously for school, and nodded,

"There you go."

"Thank you, Mr. Shadow!" Cream grinned when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she was surprised to see a girl sitting all by herself. "Mr. Shadow? Who's that?" The freshman asked.

"I'm not sure. She's just been sitting by herself the whole time." Shadow shrugged, "She's done it for the past three days."

"I feel bad for her." Cream said but she felt the girl was...familiar. Her eyes widened as she realized that she knew the girl from her art class. Making a mental note to sit with her tomorrow, it would be rude to go up now and besides, her mother might get worried if she stayed too long, Cream waved goodbye to her friend before she ran out of the library, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so now I need to explain a couple things. First, thank you all for reading this, it means a lot to me. Second, this is inspired by Gray Flame by gamerprincess13 but it will not be the same. However, there will be some similarities, such as the names cause I'm not creative in that field. However, this shall be my own story and have my own plot so anything unintentionally similar or identical to gamerprincess13's story is not on purpose. Finally, this chapter was just meant to introduce the main characters, specifically my OC Kara. It was also to serve as a prologue so you could get a feel for everyone before they all come together. There will be at least two stages in this story. The first stage is all about Kara being integrated into the group, recovering her memory and growing more confidence in herself. The second stage will go more into the secret lives of these characters I'm going to write with adventures similar to the games. Along the way, there will be several pairings. From what I've seen so far, the main pairings will be Kara/Shadow, Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cream, Tikal/Espio, Knuckles/Rouge and Silver/Blaze. More might come into play later such as Vector/Vanilla since I like that pairing. But remember, this is my first time writing **_**any **_**of these pairings, since I haven't gotten Shadow into my other stories with Kara in them yet (if you want to learn more about Kara in the games or Sonic X then check out my other stories Snowflakes and Shadows and Gotta Go Fast). I hope you all enjoyed and please review to let me know what you thought. Oh, and if any of the characters were written wrong, let me know so I can go back and fix them. Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meet the Gang

Kara sat on her bed in her newest foster home, holding her guitar in her hands. She had gotten it on her 8th birthday and was, surprisingly, extremely good at it. As soon as she touched it, she could play it as if she had learned years ago. She tried to write a song when she was 9 and had written one that felt...familiar, to say the least. Currently, that was the exact song she was strumming. Taking a deep breath, Kara began to sing,

"_And every night, I lay awake  
I find the conclusion _

_And every night, it just stays the same  
I dream of absolution _

_In the night light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles; are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the preachers, all with their lies  
And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last _

_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valor you wait; it never came  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
To mend a faux paux with one last chance  
And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight"_

"That's a good song." A voice said. Kara instantly stopped playing and looked up only to see the owner of the foster home was standing in the doorway of Kara's shared room. The woman was young, early to mid-20s Kara thought, and definitely looked it. Her red hair was short and her blue eyes sparkled with kindness. She wore a white dress with silver lining along the bottom with red heels.

"...Thank you, Ms. Elise." Kara whispered, speaking formally. The woman's name was Elise Solaris and, from Kara's small knowledge of the woman, she had a good heart. She had been orphaned at a young age and when she graduated college a short time ago, she opened a foster home to take care of children who were going through the same thing she had gone through.

"Kara, you've been here a week already. Please, call me Elise." Elise smiled gently. Kara simply tightened her grip on her guitar before she took it off and put it back in its case.

"I have to get to school." The girl simply stated. If there was one thing Elise had learned about Kara in the week she had been there, it was that the girl held a lot of fear that, in turn, caused her to close herself off from the world. Elise and some of the other orphans had tried to speak with her and Kara liked them, she really did, but she didn't want to get too attached. She was leaving in a couple months and besides, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Alright, but can you walk Chris, Helen, Danny and Frances to the bus for me? I have some paperwork to fill out for Chris' adoption." Elise requested. Kara simply nodded and picked up her backpack. She ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple before she found the four kids in the living room. Chris, Helen, Danny and Frances were all in middle school and always went to the bus early to talk with the friends they had that weren't in the foster home. Chris was the first to be adopted of the four and was leaving soon to live with his new parents, Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke. Of course, he was still going to go to Emerald Middle School and hang out with his friends, he just wouldn't live with them.

"Hi Kara." Helen smiled as she saw the older girl walk up to them. Helen was suspected of being adopted several times but she had been confined to a wheelchair her whole life and needed a lot of help from doctors. That was the one thing that kept her in the foster home, but she didn't mind. She liked Elise and everyone else there so she was happy.

Kara simply nodded in greeting to the kids. They had been trying to get her to talk since she arrived, all seeing the sadness and fear in her eyes the instant she walked in the door. They hadn't made much progress but they had cracked her shell slightly. None of them ran when Kara's powers were revealed, not even Frances, who shared a room with the girl.

"Are you walking us to the bus today?" Frances asked her roommate.

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

"Great! Maybe you could tell us a bit more about yourself while we go." Danny grinned. Frances and Danny had been in the foster home the longest and had brought a depressed Chris back to reality when he first came and followed it with Helen. Ever since, the four had been inseperable.

"I don't think so." Kara shook her head.

"But why not?" Chris asked.

"Because...just because." Kara sighed as she played with her hair. Helen took the older girl's hand and whispered,

"You can trust us, Kara. We won't be mean to you." Kara smiled slightly down at the girl but still shook her head.

"Not now, but...if I end up staying here longer than I think I will...I'll tell you." She consented. That caused all four to grin widely. Even Kara herself was smiling slightly. Just then, they reached the bus stop.

"Bye Kara!" The four called as they ran up to the couple friends they had there who were already waiting. Kara waved slightly before she ran towards Station Square High but took a sharp turn into a hidden alley. She waved her hand and teleported to the school. Sighing in relief when she saw no one, the amnesic girl adjusted her guitar case and headed inside the school.

"Look out!" A voice cried as she entered the hallway. Kara turned and her eyes widened just a second before she was knocked to the ground by a green haired boy on what she recognized as Extreme Gear.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as Kara sat up. Holding her head, the girl groaned in response. When she opened her eyes, she saw a hand in front of her. Looking up, Kara saw that the hand belonged to a girl with long purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top, white bootcut pants with purple flames along the bottom and red tennis shoes. Around her neck was a simple red orb necklace. Kara simply stared at the girl who held her hand closer to Kara's face. "Aren't you gonna take it?" The girl asked, confused. Fear suddenly shot through Kara as she remembered one of the incidents she had caused, in this case, accidentally freezing a boy right where he stood. She had thawed him out but she swore after that day not to touch another person ever again. Grabbing the boy's hand was what caused the incident, after all. Kara shook her head repeatedly as she stood up and grabbed her guitar case and backpack. "O-kay." The girl said, sounding weirded out. "You're new, right? I haven't seen you around before. I'm Luana Stark but everyone calls me Wave."

"And I'm James Hawkins but everyone calls me-" The boy, who had stood up already, started but Kara quietly finished,

"Jim?" The boy made a face as Wave laughed.

"You read Treasure Island, didn't you?" The boy asked, "Damnit, just because my name's the same doesn't mean my nickname is!" He had said the last sentence to himself, not meaning it in offense to Kara.

"His nickname's Jet." Wave told Kara.

"That's because I'm the fastest one in school!" Jet grinned widely. Kara noticed he had yellow goggles on his forehead and his eyes were blue. He wore a green jersey, jeans and red tennis shoes.

"Most people would say 3rd." Wave quipped.

"What?! Who's faster than me?!" Jet cried angrily. Wave simply looked at her nails as if she was bored before she answered,

"Sonic and Shadow." Jet growled,

"We'll see about that!" Before he could jump on his Extreme Gear again, Wave grabbed his arm.

"What's your name, anyway?" Wave asked Kara.

"M-my name?" Kara stuttered. At the duo's nod, Kara answered, "I'm Kara. Kara Blanchard." As she spoke, though, the girl looked down, as if she was afraid to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you." Jet nodded, "Can you ride Extreme Gear?"

"I'm...I'm sorry but I...I have to go." Kara said before she ran away. When she sensed Jet and Wave had looked away, she waved her hand and vanished to her locker.

"Wonder what her problem is?" Jet asked Wave.

"Leave her alone. She met us when _you _crashed into her, which I've told you to _stop doing_!" Wave scolded, "My dad and I can't keep fixing it every time you wreck it!" Jet simply waved her off as they walked to their own lockers.

* * *

Kara walked into her 3rd hour art class and took her usual seat in the back before she looked at the board. The teacher was out for today so they were told to do the substitue assignment, draw something that symbolizes their essence.

_Simple enough. _Kara nodded as she started to draw a snowflake on the paper in front of her. She was taken by surprise, however, when the seat across from her was filled. Looking up, Kara was met with a blonde haired, brown eyed freshman.

"Hi." The girl smiled, "My name's Claire but my friends call me Cream." Kara simply nodded and continued to draw. "What's your name?" Cream asked after a minute.

"...Kara, Kara Blanchard." Kara finally answered. _I thought I was done with this on the first day! I can't make friends, I'll only end up hurting them and then leaving the next day!_

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Kara!" Cream grinned happily. Kara was taken aback by the girl's politeness but managed to smile at her slightly. The two continued to draw in silence when Cream asked, "What are you drawing, Ms. Kara?"

"A snowflake..." Kara answered.

"Why?" Cream asked, confused. How could a snowflake symbolize her essence?

"Because...it's unique but at the same time, it's cold and lonely." Kara answered softly.

"But snowflakes group together to become the piles of snow we have in winter." Cream argued, "They shouldn't be lonely." Kara smiled sadly at the girl before asking,

"What're you drawing?"

"A flower, because it's so pretty and sweet!" Cream smiled, "It also has a bunch of friends that it can rely on and is appreciated not just for its beauty." Kara smiled, liking the innocent outlook the girl had on the world. "How long have you been at Station Square?" Cream asked.

"A week now." Kara answered, "I only started school three days ago, though."

"Have you made any friends yet?" Cream asked. Kara shook her head. "Why not?" Cream asked, surprised the amnesic girl hadn't even _tried_.

"Because...nobody would want to be my friend. Besides, I'll only be here for a few months until I get shipped off...somewhere else." Kara answered. This girl obviously knew nothing about her, how could she reveal everything about herself now?

"Do your parents have jobs that require you to move, Ms. Kara?" Cream asked.

"Um...no, actually...I don't have parents." Kara admitted. Cream gasped, dropping her pencil. This girl had _no _friends and _no _parents?! Cream didn't know how she could _live _a life like that, even for _one day_.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Kara." Cream said, reaching over and squeezing the girl's hand though she pulled away as soon as they touched.

"It's okay...they've been gone since I was five." Kara admitted.

"But still, no one should go through life with no parents or even _friends_!" Cream said strongly. She thought for a minute before she grinned, "Would you like to meet my friends, Ms. Kara? You could have lunch with us!"

"...When do you have lunch?" Kara asked softly. Though she wasn't sure about making friends, she just couldn't say no to this sweet girl. It was impossible!

"After this class." Cream answered.

"...Alright, I'll have lunch with you." Kara consented. Cream grinned before she hugged the girl but Kara pulled away roughly. The two then got back to work with both smiling, Cream widely and Kara softly.

* * *

Kara followed Cream outside for lunch, both carrying their bagged lunch. Cream was practically bouncing on her heels as she led Kara towards a big tree where a blue haired boy, blonde haired boy, pink haired girl, orange haired girl and red haired boy were already sitting.

"Hello everyone." Cream grinned as she sat next to the blonde haired boy and Kara beside her. The group turned to Cream and Kara, who felt extremely shy under the spotlight. "Everyone, this is Ms. Kara. Ms. Kara this is Mr. Ryan,-"

"Sonic." The blue haired boy grinned.

"Mr. Tails,-"

"Tails." The blonde haired boy smiled.

"Ms. Amy,-"

"Amy." The pink haired girl waved.

"Ms. Tikal,-"

"Tikal." The orange haired girl nodded with a gentle smile.

"and Mr. Kenneth."

"Knuckles." The red haired boy grunted.

"Nice to meet ya, Kara." Sonic grinned with a wink. Kara shrunk away more, not used to so many people looking at her as if they actually wanted to talk to her.

"Sonic! You're scaring her!" Amy scolded before she stood up and sat down beside Kara. "Don't worry, Kara, there's no need to be shy." Amy smiled.

"You're new, right?" Tails asked.

"Y-yes." Kara nodded, "I...moved here a week ago."

"Where'd you live last?" Tikal asked with the same smile on her face. Kara racked her brain as she tried to remember the last place she had stayed when it hit her.

"Soleanna." She answered, "Sorry...I move so often, I can't always remember where I lived last."

"That's alright." Amy smiled.

"Why do you move so often?" Knuckles asked, sounding interested. Kara looked down and her hands wrapped around her arms.

"I...I..." The girl stumbled.

"Miss me?" The group turned as Rouge approached with a wide smile on her face.

"Ms. Rouge, this is Ms. Kara. Ms. Kara, this is Ms. Rouge." Cream introduced. Rouge stretched out a hand to shake Kara's, saying,

"Nice to meet you, Kara. I'm Rouge." Kara's eyes widened in fear and panic as she shook her head.

"D-don't touch me." She stuttered.

"O...kay." Rouge muttered as she sat down in between Knuckles and Tikal.

"To answer your question, Mr. Kenneth, Ms. Kara's...an orphan." Cream answered.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Knuckles said, looking down.

"N-no, it's alright..." Kara shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwhich. "You didn't know..." The group fell into an almost awkward silence after that until Sonic said,

"Oh look, here come Silver and Blaze!" The blue blur then stood up and jokingly called, "Vennie! Barbie! Over here!" Kara looked up towards the approaching Silver and Blaze as they groaned. When her eyes landed on Silver, however, something happened to Kara. It was as if she was given an electric shock, only this hurt and left her dizzy. Quickly, the girl stood up and ran back towards the school, fear of that feeling pushing her on.

"Ms. Kara! Wait!" Kara ignored Cream's calls as she raced back to the small band room the teacher allowed her to eat in and began to hyperventilate.

_Calm down, Kara...you're okay. _She told herself but knew it was the opposite. _What did that boy do to me? _Kara asked herself. Nobody answered her question as she tried to calm herself down more.

* * *

Kara sat in her english class, her last class of the day, waiting for the bell to ring to _actually _start class. Suddenly, two girls walked up to her.

"Well, if it isn't the ice freak." One girl said. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue vest over a black shirt and an extremely short blue miniskirt.

"Why are you still here? Waiting to cast a curse on us like in that one movie?" The other girl sneered. She had purple hair and bright green eyes, wearing a purple tank top and a short purple and black skirt. Kara remained silent, though she was thinking,

_These two _do _realize that movie was based off an actual book called __The Snow Queen__, right?_

"My cousins told me you froze someone because they were trying to help you! How could anyone _trust _a monster like you?" The first girl sneered.

_Oh, this must be the Sally I heard about. _In Kara's last school, she had met a couple of kids who constantly talked about their cousin named Sally Acerbi and her friend Mina Moore. _The other girl must be Mina._

"I'm surprised your _foster mom _hasn't thrown you in the street yet!" Mina laughed. Kara felt herself wanting to freeze the girls where they stood but she wasn't going to. She didn't need an incident after only being in town _a week_. No matter how much bullying she faced, she would never use her powers against them, unless she was trying to escape.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Kara was surprised when she saw Wave standing up for her.

"What's it to you?" Mina snarled.

"_I said_, leave her alone." Wave growled, her hands becoming fists. However, Kara sensed this was a facade to get someone's attention.

_The teacher's. _Kara realized.

"And why should we?" Sally asked, crossing her arms. "She's a freak so she deserves to be talked to this way."

"How many times must I tell you, bitches?! Leave her alone!" Wave yelled getting the teacher's attention successfully.

"Is there a problem here?" Ms. Robinson asked as she approached the four girls.

"Yeah, Ms. Robinson. _Wave _just came up to us when we were talking to Kara here and started yelling at us when we did nothing wrong." Sally answered innocently. Ms. Robinson's eyes narrowed and Wave beamed triumphantly.

"What?!" Mina asked the beaming girl.

"You both seem to have forgotten that Ms. Vanilla can tell when people are lying." Wave answered. Being somewhat friends with Cream allowed anyone to call her mother Ms. Vanilla, even in school.

"Oh _shit._" The bullies swore under their breath in unison.

"Indeed." Vanilla said, "Both of you head to the principal's office, I will not tolerate bullying of _any _sort in my class." The two girls had no choice and obeyed their teacher. "Ms. Kara, are you alright?" Vanilla asked the white haired girl.

"Y-yes, thank you, Ms. Robinson, Wave." Kara nodded.

"Ms. Kara, Claire told me about you earlier today. You can call me Ms. Vanilla." Vanilla smiled before she went back to her desk. Wave sat down beside Kara.

"Thank you, again, Wave." Kara smiled softly at the purple haired teen.

"No prob, I hate those bitches just as much as the next person." Wave grinned at Kara before she leaned closer and whispered, "By the way, I know about your powers." Kara almost literally froze herself over. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I think your powers are cool, no pun intended." Kara chuckled at that.

"You don't even know the half of it." She muttered, "There's one more power that I've always managed to keep a secret."

"What?" Wave asked. Kara turned her head away.

"I'd...rather not talk about it." She answered.

"I saw you eating lunch with Sonic and the gang. Why'd you run?" Wave asked, "Was it because of Silver?"

"...Yeah...it was." Kara answered, looking at the book she held in her hands. She got it from the library yesterday, mostly because it centered on people like her, people who had magic as it was called in the book. The book was titled Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel: The Alchemyst and although it was old, it reached out to Kara and gave her assurance that she wasn't fully alone.

"Why? Silver's the nicest guy in school." Wave said.

"When I looked at him...something happened to me." Kara explained, feeling she could trust Wave. "It was like...electricity shot through me but it wasn't good. It made me dizzy too and I just had to escape it." Wave thought about it for a minute before she said,

"Maybe...you just have to hang out with Silver to figure the feeling out."

"No way. I can't handle that feeling." Kara said, "Besides...I'll be gone soon anyways."

"Kara..." Wave reached out to touch the girl's shoulder when she cried,

"Don't touch me!" The entire class turned and saw Kara pressing herself against the wall, since that's what was near her seat, almost hyperventilating. Pure fear was glowing in her eyes as Wave tried to give her space. Kara wrapped her arms around herself, her hands gripping her shoulders tightly, and tried to calm herself down. Vanilla approached the girls' desk and asked,

"Ms. Kara...would you like to go see the nurse?" Kara closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"I can...calm myself..." She whispered. Everyone simply stared at the girl, from Wave and Vanilla to Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze and Jet, who were in the same class. Kara took in several deep calming breaths and let her mind wander. Suddenly, behind her closed eyes, she saw a sunset. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen, and the only one she could remember.

"_Isn't it beautiful, Snowflake?" _A man asked.

"_It really is, Daddy." _Kara heard herself answer, though she sounded much younger. Kara opened her eyes, amazed. _That was a memory...I remember something besides the fire! _When Kara had woken up 10 years ago, all she knew was her name, age, birthday, powers and a fire. From that day on, she was terrified of any kind of fire and she still was.

"Are you okay?" Kara looked up and saw the boy that Sonic and Wave had called Silver standing in front of her along with Wave, Sonic, Amy, Jet, Vanilla and the girl she thought was Blaze.

"Y-yes...I'm alright." Kara whispered as she stared into Silver's golden eyes. _Why does he feel so...familiar?_

Unknown to Kara, Silver was wondering the same thing.

* * *

Kara sat in the band practice room, holding her guitar. She had told Elise she'd be staying after school so she could practice on her own. The woman had agreed, as long as she was home in time for dinner. Strumming the same song as she did that very morning, Kara began to sing,

"_And every night, I lay awake  
I find the conclusion _

_And every night, it just stays the same  
I dream of absolution _

_In the night light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles; are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the preachers, all with their lies  
And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last _

_In the night light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valor you wait; it never came  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
To mend a faux paux with one last chance  
And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight _

_Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution  
Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

_In the night light, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be  
Look around you, then you may realize  
Happiness lies trapped in misery  
And who knows what of our future  
We can all try to change the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight_

_Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution  
_

_Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution"_

Kara played for a minute before she continued the lyrics she knew upon receiving the guitar.

"_Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution  
_

_Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution _

_And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)  
And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream ('Cause every night)  
And every night  
And every night  
I will dream (I will dream)__"_

Kara smiled the slightest bit. She knew the lyrics and song had something, _anything_, to do with her past, yet she couldn't remember. She started to pack up her guitar when a voice said,

"That was a good song." Kara cried out in fear and held her hand out in front of herself in self-defense yet no ice came out, only light pink sparks. Confused, Kara looked up and saw a boy about a year older than her. He had black hair with red streaks and red eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded, proud she sounded confident.

"Shadow, Shadow Midnight." The boy, Shadow, answered as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"How did you hear me?" Kara asked next, preparing to summon Starlit Night, her staff, just in case.

"I was in the room behind you and decided to come over and check the noise out." Shadow stated.

"That can't be true...Mr. Stewart told me that these rooms were sound proof." Kara said, confused.

"Except this one." Shadow explained, "This was the last room added in but the construction team forgot to sound proof the back wall, which is near the library. I work there and the school managed to partly sound proof the wall so only someone behind the counter can hear."

"Oh." Kara said, looking down, ashamed.

"What's your name?" Shadow eventually asked after a long period of silence.

"I'm Kara, Kara Blanchard." Kara introduced. Shadow simply nodded.

"I've heard of you." He said. At Kara's wide eyed look, he added, "Sonic told me how you ran at lunch."

"Oh." Kara said, "So, you're friends with Sonic and everybody?"

"No." Shadow stated bluntly, "Sonic is my rival. I'm only in the group because my friend Rouge dragged me to meet them one day and now _most _of them I can consider...friends, you could say."

"Must be nice." Kara whispered when she checked the time. "I'm sorry, I have to go. But...will I see you tomorrow?" Shadow simply nodded. Kara couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face as she clenched her hands into fists in an attempt to stop her sparking fingers. "Bye." She said before she ran out of the school, hid and teleported to her foster home.

* * *

That night, Kara had the same dream she always had. The fire, trying to get her as she ran, desperate to escape. She couldn't think of anything but escaping in that moment as the fire threatened to burn her alive. When it actually happened, she had escaped out a window. But, like every night in her dreams, she tripped over something and the flames got her. Yet...instead of ending there, she saw something else.

"_Kara...you'll be alright. We'll make it, I promise." _It was a boy's voice, though Kara didn't recognize it. She felt the warmth of the boy surround her and she followed it until he led her to a window and they jumped. _"Run Kara...run away and someday...I'll find you..." _The boy whispered and, without another thought, Kara took off running, trying to find someone, anyone, that could help. She woke up just as she continued to run in the dream.

_Was that...another memory? Or...a dream? _Kara wondered but she didn't have the answer.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! Okay, so I forgot to mention the last pairing will be Jet/Wave, though that isn't a center focus here. Anyways, so Kara's now met most of the gang and will soon form relationships with them. If you've read Snowflakes and Shadows then you'll know why Kara had a freakout when Silver showed up and I will not spoil it here. Though I have a feeling most of you already know by now their relation. Okay, so thanks to grapejuice101 for favoring this story along with all 40 readers. Not a lot but I don't care. And in regards to Kara's foster home, I felt that Elise and the Sonic X kids were the best fit for those roles so I put them there. I always admired Elise's dedication and kindess towards her people so I felt she could have a small role in my story. The kids just seemed to fit because I imagine them trying to help Kara even though she thinks she'll be leaving soon. And yes, the Mr. Stewart Kara mentions is the same one from Sonic X as well because I've got a plan for him. Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that you'll please review! Otherwise I'm not sure if anyone actually likes this story or if the characters are, you know, in character. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:An Old Friend and New Friends

Kara sat in her first class of the day, chemistry, writing in her notebook. That morning, she had come up with a new song and was busy writing down the chords in order to play the song. The problem was, she didn't have a single idea on what to call the song or any lyrics for it. Just as she finished writing the chorus, someone sat beside her. The white haired girl looked up, surprised to see none other than Amy sitting beside her.

"Hi Kara." Amy smiled as Kara closed her notebook.

"H-hi..." The amnesic girl stuttered. She knew for a fact that Amy hadn't sat next to her when she first came to this school, nobody did. Why she was now, Kara could only imagine.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you." Amy reassured, "I just wanted to talk to you." Kara remained silent, waiting for her to continued. Getting the hint, Amy asked, "So, how do you like Station Square so far?"

"It's...nicer than most of the other places I've lived." Kara admitted quietly, even though the bullying was always the same. "Besides...this is where I...I first stayed when I became an orphan."

"Really?" Amy asked, her eyes wide. Kara nodded slightly, looking down. She had been both happy and scared to be coming back to Station Square and it all went back to an accident that happened when she was 5, her very first to be exact. Seeing this topic was sensitive, Amy asked a new question. "Where else have you lived?"

"Hmm...I've lived in Spagonia, Holoska, Shamar, Soleanna, Empire City, Adabat, Avolan, New City, Babylon and now, Station Square. And that's all just off the top of my head." Kara answered with a smile.

"Wow...that sounds amazing!" Amy grinned.

"What sounds amazing?" Sonic asked as he and Espio took their seats in front of the two girls.

"Kara was just telling me about some of the places she's lived! She's basically travled everywhere!" Amy cried. Before Sonic could say anything, Espio cleared his throat, indicating he hadn't been introduced to the new girl yet.

"Oh, right." Sonic said, getting the hint. "Kara, this is Takeshi Kaneko, though we call him Espio. Espio, this is Kara Blanchard. She's new." Espio stretched out a hand to shake Kara's but the white haired girl simply shook her head, fear glowing in her eyes. The boy simply pulled his hand back and calmly greeted,

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too..." Kara nodded in agreement.

"Where are you from, Kara?" Espio asked in his usual tone.

"I...think I'm from Station Square but I came here from Soleanna." Kara answered.

"I've always wanted to go there." Amy sighed dreamily. "The Festival of the Sun sounds so romantic!"

"It was pretty amazing..." Kara agreed quietly. _Until my cursed powers ruined everything! _The amnesic girl had accidentally frozen the water as the festival started. Once the ice melted, they had started again but that whole incident sent her packing. Just than, the teacher, Professor Pickle was his name if Kara's memory was correct, walked in. He started the lesson when the door burst open and a boy walked in. The boy had black hair that hung over his right eye with a single white streak and bright blue eyes, almost electrifying. He wore a black shirt with a vintage band name on it Kara never heard of, dark blue jeans and black Converse.

"Mr. Prowler, you are late." Professor Pickle reprimended. The boy shrugged,

"Whatever." The teacher shook his head before he pointed to a seat and ordered the boy to sit.

"Who is he?" Kara whispered to Amy.

"That's Tails' adopted brother, Phil." Amy answered, "I heard Tails say once that he used to be really nice and smart before he was adopted but something changed on the day he got that white streak in his hair." Kara's breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened and her face paled even more than it already was, now resembling the ice she wielded. "Kara? Are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

"I...I..." Kara didn't have an answer, too shocked to say anything. _After all this time...I finally see him again and he's like..._this_?_

* * *

When the class ended, Kara raced out to catch up with Phil.

"Phil!" She called to the 14 year old freshman. "Phil!" The boy looked back and saw her.

"Who are you and what do ya want?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Phil, it's _me_. Kara? Kara Blanchard?" She tried to remind him. Phil's eyes widened to an almost comical length before he grabbed Kara's arm tightly and dragged her into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled as soon as he shut the door and whirled on her. "Haven't you ruined my life enough?!"

"I...I was sent back here..." Kara answered as she held her books tightly to her chest and looked down. This was _so _not how she thought this meeting would go, but she guessed she deserved it. After what she did to him...

"Why couldn't they have just sent you Chun-nan?!" Phil cried.

"Phil, I never meant what I did to you! You have to believe me!" Kara cried desperately. It had been 10 years, yet the guilt ate at her every time she thought of it.

"Oh, so you never meant to become my friend and then just start _ignoring _me and then you just up and left?! Yeah right!" Phil scoffed.

"Phil..." Kara whispered, not believing what she was seeing.

"Look, just do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone." Phil spat before he left the closet. Kara bent down onto the floor and let her tears fall, noticing they turned to ice as they left her skin. Yet she couldn't care less.

* * *

Kara discovered in her second class that Tails was there and he was really nice like Amy, Sonic and Espio had been. Yet, she didn't listen. Her mind lingered on Phil and how he treated her. Cream especially noticed her behaviour and asked,

"Ms. Kara, are you alright?"

"Y-yes...I'm fine." Kara lied as she kept on drawing the assignment. Cream didn't believe her but decided not to push her. She didn't know Kara that well yet, after all. When lunch came around, Kara ran to the band room with her guitar and lunch.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Mr. Stewart asked as the girl walked into the empty band room.

"I...I was wondering if I...could eat lunch and practice...my guitar?" Kara requested quietly.

"Of course. I'll be back when lunch is over." Mr. Stewart agreed, obviously seeing she needed some alone time. Kara nodded with a small smile to show her gratitude before she walked into the practice room. She quickly ate her lunch before she started strumming her guitar, trying to distract herself from Phil. But, try as she might, the thoughts wouldn't leave her. Eventually, she gave up and let the memories wash over her.

* * *

_Kara looked around her new home, her eyes filled with fear. She had just woken up yesterday only knowing a few things and now she was living in a house with other kids who had no parents like the owner of the house thought she did and she didn't know what to do._

"_Hi, what's your name?" A little boy asked. Kara turned and saw the boy was only a year younger than her with bright blue eyes and short jet black hair. "I'm Phil, if that helps." The boy, Phil, added._

"_I...I'm K-Kara." The girl stuttered. Phil grabbed her hand and shook it eagerly, grinning,_

"_It's _great _to meet you, Kara!"_

* * *

_Months had passed and Phil now knew of Kara's powers. He had started taking her out at night so they could play in her snow, since they were now best friends._

"_Come on, Kara! Wake up!" Phil whispered as he shook the girl. He was leaving soon with his new family so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his best friend._

"_Phil, go back to sleep." Kara whispered, her eyes closed._

"_But I can't! We have to play!" Phil pouted as the girl refused to respond. Despite being five going on six, she was surprisingly more mature than any of the other kids her age in the orphange, acting like she was around eight instead of five._

"_Go play by yourself." Kara huffed, turning around so her back was to Phil. Phil crossed his arm, pouting, until an idea hit him. Jumping onto Kara's back, he opened one of her eyes and said,_

"_You wanna build a snowman." Opening her eyes with a small smile, Kara got up and the two ran into the living room and locked the doors. Grinning, Kara held her hands out and summoned her powers. White and blue sparked at her fingertips, forming a ball before she threw it into the air and snow started to fall. Phil gasped in awe as he watched his best friend create a pile of snow with ease. Soon, they had built a snowman and from there did all sorts of winter activities, from snowball fights to sled rides. Phil started jumping onto piles Kara was creating, laughing and grinning the whole time._

"_Phil, slow down!" Kara cried as the boy jumped faster than she could create piles. Suddenly, the girl slipped on her own ice just as the boy jumped. "Phil!" She screamed, holding her hand out. Ice shot out of her palm and hit Phil straight in the head. He grunted as he fell to the ground with a thud. Standing up, Kara ran over to her best friend and held him as a strand of his hair turned white. "Phil!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then, Sarah 'Shahra' Ringer, the owner of the foster home, came running down the stairs along with several orphans._

"_Kara, what happened?" Shahra asked. The girl was only 20 and had long pink hair tied into a pony tail and gray eyes, wearing a light purple pajama top, white pants and pink slippers. Though she was a very kind girl, she knew if Kara had a serious accident, she would have to leave._

"_P-Phil, h-he was j-jumping on the piles a-and...I tried to c-catch him but I slipped and h-he fell. I-I think he's...hurt." Kara managed between her sobs. Snowflakes were frozen in the air surrounding hair as she freaked out. Phil had been taken to the hospital and it was revealed he was fine, though all his memories of Kara's magic were removed by his subconscious to protect it, the doctors said at least. Shahra was forced to send Kara away, choosing for her to go to her cousin, Melissa 'Merlina' Propheta in Avalon. Kara made a point to stay away from Phil after that day, fear and guilt eating at her heart until she left._

_She never heard from Phil ever again._

* * *

Kara rubbed her eyes to get rid of her tears but it was to no avail. The tears just wouldn't stop, no matter what she did. Suddenly, her hands began to spark a light pink.

"Kara?" Said girl looked up, surprised to see all of the kids from her lunch standing in the band room doorway. She was even more surprised that it was Blaze who had spoken out.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked as the entire group entered.

"Just...thinking." Kara answered.

"About what?" Tikal asked gently.

"About...an old friend of mine." Kara admitted quietly, her hands coming to wrap around her arms, ignoring the guitar still resting on her shoulder.

"Does it have to deal with Phil?" Amy asked.

"What would it have to do with my brother?" Tails asked, confused.

"She acted...weird after Phil walked into chemistry this morning." Amy explained as the entire group looked at the girl. Surprising them all, Kara started to nod. She's held this secret in for 10 years...someone needed to know.

"10 years ago, when I became an orphan, Phil and I...we became best friends." The girl confessed softly, "One day...we were playing around when an accident happened. I never meant for it to happen but it almost caused Phil his life. All it actually took from him were a few memories in reality. After that, I was scheduled to be moved to Avalon and I began to ignore Phil to protect him. Now...I think he hates me."

"_You're _the girl he spent almost half a year complaing about when we first adopted him?" Tails cried, shocked. Kara nodded sadly.

"I regret everything I did after the accident." She whispered, "I just wish...I could go back and stop it."

"There's nothing you can do about it now, Kara, honey." Rouge said as she reached out to the girl only to be pulled back by Amy.

"All you can do now is learn from your mistakes and live on." Shadow finished as the whole group nodded in agreement.

"Live and learn..." Kara whispered, "That's actually not a bad song title." She then fixed her guitar and played the chorus part of her song. She then began to sing on the spot, making lyrics up as she went.

"_Live and learn  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way"_

Kara looked up and saw the whole group, excluding Shadow and Espio, staring at her in shock.

"You made that up _just now_?" Sonic cried after several minutes of silence.

"Um, yeah."

"That was amazing!" Silver grinned, his gold eyes sparkling.

"You have a gift, Ms. Kara!" Cream smiled.

"That was a beautiful song." Tikal added.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Blaze admitted.

"You're incredible!" Amy cried, bouncing on her heels.

"Unbelievable." Knuckles whispered, shocked anyone could do that.

"Not bad." Rouge smirked.

"You were great, Kara!" Tails spoke up.

"Well done, Kara." Espio nodded. Shadow simply gave her a small smile, it was barely noticeable but the girl caught it nonetheless.

"You know, if you're gonna be our friend, you're gonna need a nickname." Sonic suddenly said. The group turned to the blue blur as Kara managed to say,

"...What?"

"Most people in our group have a nickname of some sort, so you should get one too!" Sonic grinned.

"Um...alright?" Kara agreed, though she sounded unsure. Sonic's grin widened before he became serious, thinking carefully before he cried,

"Ah hah! You'll be Snowflake!"

"Snowflake...?" Kara whispered, the nickname striking something in her memory. She tried to grab the thread, tried to remember, but it slipped out of her fingers before she could figure it out. Nevertheless, she smiled softly at Sonic. "I like it."

"I think it fits you really well." Blaze nodded in agreement.

"I think it's pretty!" Cream grinned.

"It's perfect!" Amy squealed, bouncing slightly.

"Yes!" Sonic grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

"Don't get too cocky, Faker." Shadow muttered, though the whole group heard him. Kara found herself giggling at the dry humor the dark haired boy had, earning her a look from the girls.

"We'd better head back to class, lunch is almost done." Tails, ever the punctual one, reminded them.

"Tails is right." Tikal nodded in agreement and the whole gang made their way out of the band room once Kara packed her guitar back in its case. Meanwhile, behind a corner, a blonde, glasses wearing teacher watched as the girl who had entered frowning and almost crying now left with a smile and sparkling eyes along with her friends. Though, he noticed the silver haired boy looked slightly suspicious and thoughtful.

* * *

As Kara sat in her next class, geometry, she began to look over her new song. A few minutes later, Jet walked in and walked over to her.

"Kara! I didn't know you were in this class." He said as he sat beside her.

"Not too many people notice me, not a big deal." Kara shrugged as she put her notebook away. Even though talking to people was still strange for her, she was slowly, but surely, getting used to it.

"Huh...So, I saw ya know how to ride Extreme Gear?" Jet asked. Kara shook her head, confused.

"No...what's Extreme Gear?" She asked.

"You don't know what Extreme Gear is?!" Jet cried, shocked. Kara winced at how loud he had shouted before she looked at him.

"N-no." She stuttered, nervous.

"Sorry, but I've never met anyone who doesn't know what Extreme Gear is." Jet admitted. "Even Sonic knows what it is, and he can be seriously dumb sometimes. Anyways, Extreme Gear is basically like skateboarding, but on air. I was actually on it yesterday when I ran into you."

"Oh, right." Kara nodded, remembering the green and white board Jet had rode in on while Wave had held a pink, purple and white version.

"Yeah, maybe Wave and I can teach you how to do it sometime." Jet suggested excitedly. Ever since Storm, the third member of the team he, Jet and Wave had formed when they all met when they lived in Babylon, calling themselves the Babylon Rogues, had gone to college, it had just been Jet himself and Wave.

"That...sounds like fun." Kara smiled softly. Jet grinned as he nodded,

"It really is!" Jet continued talking about Extreme Gear until their teacher came in and they were forced to listen to the lesson.

* * *

Kara sat in her room, doing her homework while she waited for the kids to come back. While she worked, she couldn't stop smiling. After school, Silver had invited her to join the rest of the group to go get ice cream. Though she had been hesitent at first, she was a cyrokinetic and she was going to be around _ice cream_, but had eventually agreed. Apparently, 'the gang' translated to Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Shadow, Jet and Wave. Though Kara had been a little stiff at first, the whole group had managed to get her to relax and actually enjoy herself. She was really starting to like this group of people. The only thing was that Silver kept looking at her with a unreadable look in his eyes that nobody understood. Other than that, and the strange pink sparks at her fingertips once again, she had had an amazing time. When Elise heard she had been out with friends, the red haired woman had smiled, glad the amnesic girl was making friends. She had even managed to keep Phil out of her mind, it helped she only saw him once a day too. As she finished her last math problem, Kara closed her book and came to a decision.

_I'll talk to Silver tomorrow and I'll have to make it up to Phil somehow._

* * *

**There's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Also, Phil is only a minor character in this story and is not owned by me. He was created by tails polwer so credit for Phil goes to him. Now, to get down to business. First off, thanks to TwipieAppledashRarshy and pokecats649 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 129 reviews! Now, there's something else I'd like to mention. This story has two reviews but I only mentioned one. That's because the other one, from a Guest, is not the nicest review. As such, I am now bringing this up. If you do not like my story, than don't read it. Don't review either because I'd rather not know if you hate my story and let me know. I already know not everyone will like my ideas or writing but I'd rather not have to read it. Because of this, I have added that this story is a Human AU to the summary so something like this likely can't happen again. Now, thank you all again for your support. I'm very grateful for it. Alright, so I think that's everything. Please review to let me know what you liked or what I should change. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

Silver sighed as he closed his locker. Today marked the 10 year anniversary of his parents' death and his twin's disappearance. He had tried to find her but she had left before he could. That was the only reason he was sad on this day every year. His twin had been his best friend and now she was gone.

"Um…Silver?" The sudden voice startled the psychokinetic so much that he jumped about a foot in the air. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was only Kara.

"Oh, Kara…hi." Silver greeted somewhat awkwardly. Of course, with the way he had kept looking at her yesterday, he thought it'd be awkward between them for days, never mind the fact that it was awkward from the start. Clearing his throat, Silver asked, "Is there something you, uh, wanted?" Kara shifted on her feet back and forth nervously. She hadn't really talked to a person, let alone start the conversation, in a long time, not including the last two days with the gang.

"Uh, um…d-do you…not like me?" She asked softly, not sure how to word her question.

"What do you mean, of course I like you." Silver said, confused.

"But…you're the only one besides Shadow, Espio, Cream and Tikal…to not call me Snowflake…and you wouldn't talk to me." The amnesic girl explained softly, her eyes trained on the ground. Silver sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you remind me of someone I used to know." He explained.

"Who?" Kara asked instantly as she looked up, her icy eyes meeting the boy's golden eyes. Her curiosity had won over her shyness, as it had done several times before in her life.

"My twin…I lost her 10 years ago today." Silver answered, looking down.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." Kara whispered before she realized something. "Wait, _today_? You lost your twin sister _today_?" She asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Yeah…why?" Silver asked, not understanding.

"Today's the day I woke up in front of my first foster home with amnesia!" Kara explained, "Tonight's the 10 year anniversary, you could say."

"10 years?" Silver asked, his eyes wide in shock. _Could I be right…? _He thought. Kara nodded, her snowflake catching the light as she did so.

"Is…this just a coincidence?" She asked softly, unsure if it could really be true.

"I…I'm not sure." Silver admitted.

"Oh." Kara whispered, looking down again. Silver's eyes, however, were drawn to the snowflake around her forehead. He remembered his mother wore one identical to it when she was still alive. There were only two in the whole world, supporting Silver's theory. But he needed to be absolutely sure. Yet, if he did this and it turned out she wasn't his twin…she would spend the rest of her life thinking she was. Never mind all the similarities, Silver could never do that to a girl, which is why he needed to give her this hint.

"_Cause every night I will save your life" _

He sang softly, barely a whisper. If she sang what he thought she was going to sing, then he would be one step closer to the truth.

"_And every night I will be with you"_

Her voice matched his in its level, though it had an added innocence and sweetness he knew he could never sing.

"_Cause every night I still lay awake"_

The next line was the key to it all. If she was right…he didn't know what he would do.

"_And I dream of an absolution."_

Kara finished the first part of the chorus beautifully and Silver felt as though he couldn't breathe.

_How is it possible…? Nobody outside of my family knew that song…_

"Silver…? How did you…know that song?" Kara asked, her features as confused as his own.

"I…I…" Could he really tell her when he didn't have all the facts yet? Suddenly, Kara grabbed her head as if in pain and the snowflake on her forehead briefly glowed before she started to fall. Quickly, Silver grabbed her arms to steady her when his gloves briefly glowed green and he _saw _her memory.

* * *

_She was sitting on a couch beside someone…a boy, she thought. Two figures were in front of them, outlined by the fire in the fireplace, yet she couldn't make out their features. All she knew was that they were a man and a woman. She could hear their voices…they were singing as one of the figures, the woman she thought, strummed a guitar._

"Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)  
And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream (Cause every night)  
And every night  
And every night  
I will dream (I will dream)"

_She clapped as did the boy beside her…she could hear herself giggling while demanding more._

"_Now, you two, off to bed." The woman said, though somehow, she knew she was smiling. She and the boy whined before they both got up and ran to one room, all ready for bed._

"_Night Snowflake." The boy called as he fell asleep._

"_Night-"_

* * *

Both Silver and Kara were disappointed when the memory faded but Silver was relieved as well. This confirmed what he already knew! Now, how was he going to tell her?

"You saw that…didn't you?" Kara whispered. Though it was a question, her voice made it sound like a statement.

"Y…yeah." Silver nodded. Kara suddenly pulled her arms out of Silver's grasp, her eyes wide and scared. "Kara-" He started.

"Don't talk to me." She interjected. Though her voice was soft, it was also commanding, leaving no room for argument. "I…I need to think." Before Silver could say anything else, Kara turned and ran towards her chemistry class as the boy stood there, saying nothing.

* * *

_Was that memory real? _Kara kept asking herself that question throughout the day. It was so bad that she hadn't spoken to any of her new friends, especially Silver, all day. She just couldn't focus because she knew what that memory combined with the information Silver gave her and the song she had written that he somehow knew meant…_No, it's impossible! _The girl groaned as she entered the band room at the end of the day, going to her usual room. She took out her guitar and quickly began to strum, not singing a single word. The song was one she had been trying to write for herself years ago, yet she had never finished the lyrics. No matter how hard she tried, nothing ever came to mind. She didn't pay attention to the time until there was a knock on the door. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Shadow standing there. "Did…did you hear me?" She asked shyly.

"…Yeah." Shadow stated as he walked over and sat in the room's extra chair. "What's wrong, Kara?" He asked after a long period of silence. Kara hardly noticed the pink sparking at her fingertips, it was becoming natural now.

"N-nothing." She lied, looking away nervously.

"Don't lie, it gets you nowhere." Shadow stated instantly. Kara looked up at him in surprise and the red eyed boy met her gaze head on, unrelenting. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Kara relented with a sigh.

"I talked to Silver this morning and…something strange happened." She admitted.

"What kind of strange?" Shadow asked calmly, knowing with their group of friends, strange had taken on a whole new level.

"Strange as in…he knew something he shouldn't and…I remembered something." She answered softly. _Why is it so much easier to talk to Shadow then to everyone else? _She couldn't help but wonder.

"What?" He asked.

"He knew a song I wrote and I remembered a man and a woman singing the same song to me and a boy. The boy…he called me Snowflake but I couldn't hear his name." She answered.

"….Do you know what today is for Silver?" Shadow asked carefully.

"The 10 year 'anniversary' of his twin sister's disappearance." Kara answered, "It's…also the 10 year 'anniversary' of my waking up as an amnesic orphan."

"…..It can't be a coincidence." Shadow stated.

"How would you know?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Because I don't believe in coincidences." Shadow answered honestly. Kara looked down before she shook her.

"I can't deal with this right now." She whispered, "It's too much…all at once." Shadow nodded in understanding. The girl silently packed up her guitar and left, however, she paused at the door before she looked back and whispered, "Thank you, Shadow…for everything." With that, the girl ran out.

* * *

"Kara, are you okay?" Frances asked as she saw the older girl in their shared room focusing intensely on her notebook.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kara asked, not looking up.

"Because you're never this intense with homework or your songs." Frances stated matter-of-factly as she sat on the girl's bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…today's the day I woke up an amnesic orphan." Kara answered after a pause. Frances instantly hugged the girl, despite her struggles.

"I'm so sorry." Frances whispered when Kara suddenly pushed her away.

"Don't come near me or you'll…you'll…" Kara whispered as she began to hyperventilate. This was why people never touched her, she freaked out if they did and that, in turn, kept people safe from her ice.

"…You don't have to push everyone away." Frances whispered.

"I have to…in order to keep people safe." Kara whispered as she held her hands close to her chest. "I'm a monster."

"That's not true!" Frances cried.

"Yes it is. I've spent my whole life hurting people I've cared for which is why I stopped letting people close. But even then, I still hurt people I didn't even know. I'm an uncontrollable monster…and I always will be." Kara whispered as she bowed her head, tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

Silver looked out the window of his and Espio's room in the Chaotix Orphanage as he sighed.

"What's wrong, Venice?" Espio asked as he entered along with Charlie 'Charmy' Blythe, a hyperactive eight year old that loved to cause all sorts of trouble, though sometimes it was unintentional. Sometimes.

"Yeah, Silver! What's wrong with ya?" Charmy asked, showing his concern in his own way.

"It's nothing." Silver stated.

"Venice." Espio said in warning. When Silver didn't react, Charmy took matters into his own hands. He jumped up so he could grab onto Silver's neck and then screamed directly into his ear,

"SILVER! COME BACK!"

"Charmy!" Silver shouted, getting the eight year old off of him.

"Charlie, what have we told you about doing that?" Espio scolded, irritated. Since Charmy had the unnatural ability to make his voice extremely high pitched, he usually used it to yell directly into his 'older brothers'' ears. Espio had been the last victim.

"Espio, don't call me 'Charlie'! I don't like it! Call me Charmy!" Charmy cried, "And it got Silver back, didn't it!" Espio shook his head before he looked at Silver, silently demanding an answer. The psychokinetic sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before he explained,

"I know this is going to sound insane but…I think my twin could be alive. And I think I found her."

* * *

**There's the chapter! I know, shorter than usual, but I didn't want to go any farther than this point just because it looked like a good ending. Next chapter will go more into detail of Kara and Silver's past while also bringing Kara closer to the gang. Alright so thanks to Guest (Yes, I was originally going to have Phil be hit somewhere else but I couldn't think of a way for him to forget Kara's powers so I thought if it was like in Frozen than the hit could've erased his memories for me. I usually use a little inspiration from other fandoms of mine in my stories so I probably should've warned you a little. But thanks for the nice words!), tails polwer and TwipieAppledashRarshy for reviewing along with all 276 readers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:Mall Drama

Kara sat in her room, working on her homework. She had officially finished her first full week at Station Square and was determined to finish to finish her homework right away. Just as she closed the book with a sigh, Frances came in the room.

"Hey Kara, will you sing a song for us? Please?" She asked.

"I don't know Frances." Kara said, looking down.

"Aw, come on! Please! It's Chris' last day!" Frances begged, giving the amnesic girl her best puppy dog eyes. As Kara met her eyes, she groaned. She was a _complete _sucker for those eyes.

"….Fine, but this is the only time." Kara conceded.

"Yes!" Frances cried before she yelled down the hall, "She agreed!" The rest of the kids cheered down the hallway as Frances ran down to join them. Kara simply rolled her eyes with a small smile as she picked up her guitar and made her way to the living room where Chris, Frances, Danny and Helen all sat eagerly on the floor, excluding Helen who was in her wheelchair, of course. Giving the kids a small smile, the teenage girl sat down on the couch they sat in front of and held her guitar on her lap.

"What are you gonna play?" Chris asked, eager.

"It's one I just started today so it's not even close to complete." Kara stated as she adjusted her guitar and began to strum.

"_In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good  
A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow  
But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain" _

Kara stopped, having only gotten that far in the lyrics. Suddenly, Helen sang,

"_Only you can change your world tomorrow"_

Grinning, at her, Frances picked up the song,

"_Let your smile light up the sky  
Keep your spirit soaring high"_

Sharing a look, the kids gathered together, whispering amongst themselves before they turned back to the confused Kara, who had stopped playing.

"Keep playing." Chris encouraged. Raising an eyebrow, Kara complied, picking up where she left off. Smiling, the children all began to sing,

"_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever  
Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever  
I believe in you and me  
We are strong"_

Kara stared at the children as Chris sang,

"_When 'once upon a time' in stories and in rhyme  
A moment you can shine and wear your own crown"_

Danny stepped in then, singing,

"_Be the one that rescues you  
Through the clouds, you'll see the blue"_

Kara smiled slightly as she saw what the children were doing and began to sing,

"_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever  
Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever  
I believe in you and me  
We are strong_

_A bird all alone on the wind  
Can still be strong and sing  
Sing…"_

Smiling widely at her, the children began to sing with her.

"_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever  
Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever  
I believe in you and me  
We are strong"_

The children all clapped, cheering for the white haired girl, who bowed her head to hide her embarrassed expression.

"That was incredible!" A voice suddenly cried. Her eyes wide, Kara's head shot up as she saw Sonic, Silver, Amy, Blaze and Tails all staring at her. It was Amy who had cried out as the rest of them were smiling.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Kara cried as she stood up, clenching her hands to avoid releasing any of her powers.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us." Tails explained.

"Okay but how the heck did you find where I lived?!" Kara cried, still shocked and trying to control herself. Shock was one of the biggest triggers for her powers.

"Vennie here knows where all the foster homes are. He called them up and found out where you live." Sonic explained with a cheeky grin.

"Silver?" Kara asked, staring at the boy in question, her eyes wide. The golden eyed boy simply met her gaze head on, not afraid at all.

"Kara?" The girl turned as Elise came down the hallway, obviously having let the five inside. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with friends today?"

"I-I didn't know." Kara stuttered, her fists still clenched tightly. "Th-they sprung this on me."

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that." Sonic apologized, running a hand through his blue hair as he gave the white haired girl a sheepish look. "It was a last minute thing and we just decided to pick you up right away." Kara sighed, shaking her head as her eyes closed.

"Unbelievable." She muttered as she took off her guitar and made her way to her room. "Just let me take care of this and grab some stuff and we can go." She put her guitar away and grabbed her purse before she returned to the group, waving goodbye to the kids as she did so. The kids simply grinned and sent her thumbs up, this being the first time they saw Kara with friends. The girl rolled her eyes as the group all sat in Espio's black Toyota. The purple haired driver simply nodded in acknowledgement to the amnesic girl as he started driving.

"So, what was that song you were playing?" Amy asked, "It sounded really cool!"

"Actually, most of it was…written by the kids." Kara admitted shyly. "I honestly started it off really depressing and they turned it into a song of hope."

"They were trying to give you hope." Silver contradicted.

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"They probably saw how little hope you have and wanted to give you some by finishing your song when you gave them the opportunity." Silver explained. Kara was silent.

"You have some good kids watching out for you, Snowflake." Sonic grinned. Kara nodded and fell silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When the group reached the mall, they found Rouge, Cream, Tikal, Knuckles and Shadow waiting for them, everyone but Rouge looking terrified.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Rouge huffed.

"Not that bad? You drove so fast, we almost got a ticket, ten times!" Knuckles cried.

"You're exaggerating." Rouge stated, crossing her arms.

"Am not!" Knuckles cried, aggrivated.

"Kenneth, calm down." Tikal said as the groups met up.

"Ms. Kara! You made it!" Cream grinned as she saw the newest member of their group.

"Yeah…I made it." Kara stated quietly.

"Alright, let's go!" Rouge grinned, clapping her hands eagerly.

"Girls will go shopping, boys can go do whatever." Amy instructed, "Everyone meet at the food court in two hours."

"Got it, Ames." Sonic grinned before he took off.

"No races." Blaze stated, her gold eyes set directly on Shadow. The black haired boy simply remained silent as he followed his rival.

"I'll help keep them under control." Tails assured the group before he, Knuckles, Silver and Espio followed the rivals. With the boys gone, the girls made their way inside, talking excitedly about what stores they were going to.

* * *

"Okay, Snowflake, time to get you some new clothes." Rouge commented as the girls entered Pink.

"Wh-what?" Kara stuttered as she looked down at her blue jeans, light blue shirt, white sandals and white fringe vest while her hand reached to touch her snowflake headband.

"No offense, the hippie look works but I think you would look better in something a little more modern." Rouge said, crossing her arms as she assessed the new girl. Kara felt increasingly self-conscious and grabbed her arms with her hands in order to control the decreasing temperature of her hands as her anxiety rose.

"S-so, you want to change me?" Kara asked, looking down.

"What? No!" Amy cried.

"We just want to have fun, you don't need to change." Blaze assured the girl.

"We like you how you are, Ms. Kara." Cream smiled.

"Rouge just wants to buy you an outfit for fun, right Rouge?" Tikal said.

"Yeah, sorry if it came out wrong." Rouge said, shrugging her shoulders. Kara bit her lip, trying to keep herself under control.

"Why don't you pick out an outfit, Snowflake?" Amy suggested with a smile. Kara met her eyes, still biting her lip.

"Are you alright, Kara?" Tikal asked.

"I'm fine…" Kara whispered.

"You can tell us what's bothering you." Blaze said, "We'll understand." Kara bit her lip harder before she took a deep breath.

"All my life, as long as I can remember…I've been made fun of for my appearance. That's why I've always dressed the way I do because it feels easier to have people tease me for my clothes instead how I look, though I never change either. It makes the bullying…easier." Kara whispered. Blaze placed a hand on the girl's arm but she flinched so violently, the purple haired girl took her hand off of her.

"I know how you feel." She said instead, "At my old school, I was called a freak and everyone hated me. It got to the point where I cut myself off from my emotions so I wouldn't react to what they said. But then, I came here and met all of these people and they helped me in ways I can't even explain. You have to let yourself trust people who are willing to help you, Kara, otherwise, you'll never overcome the obstacles in your path." Kara met the girl's eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

"Good, cause I think I just found the perfect outfit for you!" Rouge grinned from her spot along the wall.

* * *

"Okay, Silver, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked as he crossed his arms. The boys were waiting by the food court since the two hours had passed. The girls were late, which wasn't unusual since Rouge and Amy, the queens of shopping, were with them.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, playing dumb.

"You've been quiet all day and always look like you're somewhere else." Tails pointed out.

"So, what's wrong, Vennie?" Sonic asked, concerned. Silver sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. You guys remember how I lost my sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, she disappeared after the fire your parents were in." Sonic answered, "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything because…I never told you guys what I found out." Silver admitted, "My sister's alive, somewhere."

"What?!" Knuckles cried, "Why didn't you say something? We could've helped you look for her!"

"Because I lost her ten years ago." Silver explained, his voice softening, as if he was telling a sacred secret. "Besides, by the time Vector and I found where she was, she was sent away. We were never able to track her once she left Station Square. But…I think she might be back now."

"Isn't that great?" Tails asked, confused.

"Not if she doesn't remember him." Shadow stated. Silver's eyes shot up to meet the red eyed boy's.

"You know, don't you?" Silver asked, though it was more of a statement then a question. Shadow shrugged.

"I don't believe in coincidences." He answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Kara might be Venice's sister." Espio stated.

"What?!" Tails, Knuckles and Sonic cried in shock.

"When did you figure this out?!" Sonic cried.

"I suspected when we started to get to know Kara but I think I confirmed it on the 'anniversary' of everything." Silver explained.

"How'd you confirm it?" Tails asked, curious.

"She knew the lyrics to a song only my family knew about because my parents wrote it. On top of that, she remembered one of the nights when our parents sang that song to us." Silver explained, "She's…my twin."

"Well, what do we do now?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"I…I don't know." Silver admitted. "I can't just walk up to her and say 'hey Kara, guess what? You're my younger twin sister that I lost ten years ago!' I doubt that will go over well. I've been thinking about it all day, it's why I've been so quiet." Espio walked over and put a hand on Silver's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, Venice." He assured.

"Yeah, we'll all help." Tails grinned.

"Thanks guys." Silver smiled.

"Not a problem, Vennie!" Sonic grinned as he threw an arm across the boy's shoulder and gave him a noogie, laughing as the silver haired boy struggled.

"What are you guys doing?" The boys looked up to see Blaze looking at them, not amused at all. The rest of the girls were behind her, each carrying several bags, though Kara had the least.

"Nothing." Sonic grinned as he released his friend. "Now let's eat! I need a chili dog!" The group laughed as they entered the food court, Sonic leading the way eagerly.

* * *

Kara was grinning widely as the group walked to the mall's entrance. She had had a lot more fun than she had expected when she was almost dragged into Espio's car from her foster home. She had actually forgotten everything that had been bothering her, specifically Silver's strange behavior on her 'anniversary' of being an orphan. For once, she even forgot about her powers, though the fact that Shadow was nearby could have something to do with that as every once in a while, her fingers sparked light pink but nobody noticed. Everything went wrong, however, when they walked near the fountain and she saw _him._

Kara froze as she met eyes with none other than Phil, whose gaze hardened ten times over as he saw her.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked them, his voice like the ice Kara wielded.

"We're just hanging out, what about you Phil?" Tails asked his adopted brother.

"I'm meeting some friends here." Phil said as he crossed his arms. He then grabbed his brother's arm and snarled in his ear, "What is _she _doing here?"

"Who, Snowflake?" Tails asked, following his brother's eyes to the amnesic girl.

"Who else?" Phil growled.

"She's our friend, Phil." Tails explained.

"What's your problem with Ms. Kara?" Cream asked, growing irritated.

"My problem? You're all hanging out with the coldest girl in the universe!" Phil snarled.

"Kara isn't cold!" Tikal cried, "She's really nice!" Phil scoffed,

"Yeah she may seem like it but trust me, she's the coldest girl there ever is."

"And how in Christ's name would you know that?" Knuckles demanded.

"Because she's done it to me!" Phil cried.

"I was trying to protect you!" Kara cried as her breathing sped up.

"Protect me from what? A friend?" Phil scowled.

"I didn't want to hurt you! I can't be trusted!" Kara cried, her desperation to make her first friend understand was stronger in her panicked mind.

"That's for certain!" Phil snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Amy shouted, ready to whip out her hammer.

"I cared about you! I had to be cold to you!" Kara cried and her fingers began sparking pink more than ever before.

"Kara, calm down!" Silver cried.

"I couldn't hurt you more than I already did!" Kara shouted, not hearing anything but what Phil was saying.

"You hurt me more by ignoring me!" Phil shouted, "I can't believe I ever wanted to be your friend! I can't believe _anyone _would want to be your friend!"

"I have no friends! I never do!" Kara shouted, her hysteria rising.

"Kara, _we're _your friends." Shadow said, trying to get closer to the girl.

"You're a stupid, cold, awful bitch!" Phil shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Rouge cried.

"I had to protect you!" Kara shouted.

"From what?" Phil yelled.

"From me!" Kara yelled and her walls broke. The pink sparks, the only thing blocking her powers besides her own control, stopped and ice shot out of her hands. Phil's eyes widened as it hit him, pushing him into the fountain and freezing it completely, though he was above the frozen water so he could breathe. Kara's eyes widened as she stared at what she did in pure horror. Everyone, including Phil and Silver, stared at the fountain and the girl who froze it in shock. Hyperventilating, Kara dropped everything, jumped into the air and _flew _at the speed of _sound _towards the entrance.

"Sonic! Shadow! We have to go after her before the ice gets too far!" Silver ordered and as he spoke, ice followed the ground where Kara flew. "Tails, Cream, Blaze, help Phil and get him home! Everyone else, calm the people here down! Meet at the park when everything's taken care of! Go!" With that said, the group split up.

* * *

Kara flew as fast as she could, her breath coming in so fast she felt as if she would pass out from breathing too heavily.

_I can't believe I did that again! Now I'll lose the friends I made and have to leave again and I'll have to start over all over again and I'll never see them again and I'll lose control all over again and hurt someone else and the entire process will continue until I'm 18 and I'll never be happy and I'll live in fear the rest of my life and I'll always be a monster and-_

"Snowflake!" The voice snapped Kara out of her panicked thoughts and she turned to see _Sonic running beside her _and _keeping up_.

"Kara!" The second voice caused the girl to turn and see _Shadow running beside her and Sonic _and _keeping up_. Those facts were all that stuck with her.

"You have to stop!" Sonic cried.

"You need to calm down!" Shadow added.

"We won't hurt you!" The third voice caused Kara to turn back and see _Silver flying behind her_. Suddenly, pain pierced her head and the girl cried out as she grabbed it and closed her eyes. Behind her closed eyes, she saw a young boy that resembled Silver flying and grinning at her.

"_Look what I can do, Snowflake!"_

* * *

The three boys only watched as the girl started to fall but Shadow was the one that reacted first. He moved as fast as sound and caught the amnesic cyrokinetic in his arms as he rolled to a stop on the ground, grunting as he did so. Sonic and Silver stopped right beside him and looked down at Kara, watching as her face scrunched up in pain and the pink sparks at her fingertips. But there was no ice to be seen.

"Shadow…it's you." Silver whispered.

"What's me?" Said boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When Kara was a little kid and first discovered her powers, she accidentally hit me and I started to turn to ice. My mom, who had the same powers, saved me and created a connection between her and someone else so unless they tell her that they are her friend and ally, she can't use her powers around them." Silver explained, "Shadow, it's you." Shadow simply stared at the girl as her face shifted from one of pain to one of peace as she fell into a dream like state.

How they were going to explain this to her, none of them knew.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm alive! Sorry for taking so long, I've just been really busy with school, my new job and my other stories. This story is being updated by request of tails powler so I hope you enjoyed! Also, the song used is Strong from Cinderella, the 2015 movie. I thought it'd be cute for Kara to sing the depressing beginning and have the kids give her some hope by writing it themselves, besides I wanted them to bond. Anyways, thanks to tails powler, Guest (Just too busy but I'm gonna try to improve it), TwipieAppledashRarshy and Shadows of Despair for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 559 readers! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think in a review and I'll try to update soon! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6:Worry

_Kara was sitting in the living room, watching TV, when her brother cried out._

_"__Snowflake! There you are!" He cried with a grin._

_"__What is it, Venice?" She asked, curious, looking at her brother with her wide innocent eyes._

_"__Check this out!" Venice grinned as he suddenly glowed a bluish green color and began to float in the air. "Look what I can do, Snowflake! I can fly!"_

_"__Wow!" Snowflake gasped. "That's so cool! I wanna fly, I wanna fly!"_

_"__Then come on!" Venice grinned as he landed on the ground, grabbed his little sister and began to float again, Kara following by default. Kara squealed in delight as she clung to her brother tightly._

_"__Venice, put your sister down." The two looked up to see a silver haired man with gold eyes standing in front of them. Though his words were authoritative, his smile showed his pride._

_"__Okay Dad!" Venice chirped with a grin as they floated to the ground._

_"__Now we both have powers, isn't that great?!" Kara grinned as a snowflake formed in her open hand._

_"__Yeah!" Venice agreed with a grin. Their father simply chuckled at their antics._

_"__But remember you two," Another voice said and the three turned to see a white haired woman with blue eyes walk over to stand beside her husband. "with your powers comes hard work and responsibility."_

_"__We know!" The children chorused._

_"__Alright, now come on, it's time for dinner." Their mother smiled._

* * *

"…What just happened?" Blaze finally asked as Tails and Cream dried off the still shocked Phil.

"Phil, how could you be so mean to Snowflake?" Tails asked, disappointed in his brother. Phil didn't answer, his bright blue eyes focused on something in the distance.

"Mr. Phil?" Cream spoke up, trying to bring Phil back from wherever he went.

"…Those powers…did she…always have them?" Phil whispered to himself, sounding confused. Tails, Cream and Blaze shared a look but none of them said anything as Blaze lit a small fire in her palms and began to warm Phil up.

* * *

Silver, Sonic and Shadow waited quietly as they watched Kara sleep. Shadow stayed close to the cyrokinetic, canceling out her powers, while Silver paced the floor, worried about what he was gonna say when she finally woke up.

"Vennie, calm down." Sonic said.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when my twin sister, who I _lost 10 years ago_, is sitting right there and she doesn't even remember who I am or who she is and I now have to explain everything to her when she wakes up! Tell me, Sonic, how can I _calm down_?!" Silver yelled, his frustration growing. "She has _amnesia_, dammit, and now I have to try to explain everything our mom already told her!"

"Like what?" Sonic asked curiously, trying to change the topic so his friend would calm down.

* * *

_"__Mommy! Mommy!" Kara cried as she ran into the house! "Help!" Her mother turned and gasped as she saw her daughter's arm covered in ice._

_"__Oh, sweetie, what happened?" She asked softly._

_"__I-I don't know! Venice and I w-were playing and-and I suddenly felt cold and n-now I'm…" The young girl burst into tears._

_"__Shh, baby girl, shh, it's okay." Mom whispered, "You remember mommy's powers, right?" Kara nodded. "Well, it looks like you have the same ones. Here." Reaching into her pocket, the woman pulled out a headband with a silver snowflake on it. She'd been holding onto it for a while, just in case. "This will help you control your powers until you can do it yourself." As she spoke, the mother slipped the headband on her daughter so the snowflake was against the young girl's forehead. "I'll teach you like Daddy teaches Venice, okay?" Sniffling, the young girl nodded._

_"__Okay."_

_Teaching became a bigger priority the next day, when Venice was almost turned to ice._

* * *

"So, what do you think of Snowflake's abilities?" Rouge asked Knuckles as the two of them and Tikal walked over to where they had parked. They had calmed down the bystanders and cleaned up the ice. Now the entire gang was each heading home and waiting eagerly for Sonic, Silver or Shadow to call.

"I'm surprised she hid them so well, considering she just practically exploded." Knuckles commented.

"Don't be mean to Kara, Kenneth." Tikal chastised her brother. "I think her powers suit her, she just needs to figure out how to control them, like us."

"Think they'll tell her what we do?" Rouge asked.

"They better! We could use someone like her!" Knuckles grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

"Nice of you to think of how Snowflake'll feel, Knuxie." Rouge teased.

"Ah, shut up, bat girl!" Knuckles cried.

"Thanks for the compliment." Rouge winked. Tikal shook her head as the two began to bicker again and pulled out her phone, texting Espio.

_"__Has Venice texted you?"_

_"__No. Ryan has, says Kara's still out and Venice is freaking out."_

_"__That can't be good."_

_"__It's not. On my way now."_

_"__Okay. Let me know how things are later."_

Espio didn't answer but that was okay, Tikal didn't expect him to anyway.

The three of them finally reached the car and Tikal took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she sat in the back seat, readying for another dangerous car ride with Rouge.

* * *

As soon as she got home, Amy jumped onto her bed and dialed Sonic's number.

_"__Hello?" _Sonic answered.

"Hi Sonic. How's Snowflake?" Amy asked worriedly.

_"__Still out of it. Shadow's got an eye on her, I'm more worried about Vennie."_

"Why?"

_"__He's freaking out over the fact that Snow has amnesia and he won't stop pacing. Vector even came up to question him more than once."_

"Well he just discovered his sister was right under his nose! How did you expect him to react?"

_"__Not by pacing so many times I think he's gonna make a hole in the floor."_

"Sonic…this isn't the time for jokes."

_"__I'm not joking! You should see him, he's really freaked out. Even when I changed the conversation he won't stop."_

"I hope he and Snowflake will be okay." Amy sighed.

_"__I'm sure they'll be okay, Ames. Don't worry so much." _Sonic reassured her and she could _hear _the smile in his voice, causing one to form on her own face.

"Alright…keep us posted, alright?"

_"__Sure and have Tails do the same for us, especially on Phil."_

"Already did. Cream's helping him."

_"__Good, thanks. Call you later."_

"Bye Sonic." Amy fell back on her bed and began to whisper to herself, "Please let Silver and Snowflake be alright."

* * *

Slowly, Kara became aware of her surroundings. She was laying on what felt like a bed and she could hear someone breathing very quietly in the room, so she knew she wasn't alone. As her eyes opened, she found herself staring at an unknown ceiling with Shadow beside her.

"Sh-Shadow…?" She whispered, her voice hoarse sounding. She felt the now familiar sparking at her fingertips and, for the first time, she recognized it for what it was: the presence of the connection that blocked her powers if they were her enemy.

"Kara…I am not your enemy." Shadow stated and, almost instantly, the sparking stopped. He sat on the bed beside her and slowly helped the white haired girl sit up.

"Thank you." She whispered. Shadow nodded.

"Are you…okay?" He asked, the words sounding funny on his lips. Kara giggled as she saw the look on his face, as if saying the words made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, thanks." She nodded.

"Good." Shadow said before he turned to the door. "Faker! She's up!" Instantly, a blue blur shot up the stairs followed quickly by a glowing boy. Espio and Vector walked up the stairs more calmly then the other two.

"Snow! You're okay!" Sonic grinned as he saw Kara sitting up. "Wait until we tell you everything!"

"Like the fact that Silver's my brother?" Kara cut in and the room fell silent, everyone staring at the girl.

"You…you remember?" Silver asked, shocked.

"Only a few things, some are still missing." Kara said sadly as she looked down before she determinedly met Silver's eyes. "But I do remember you're my brother and I promise I _will _remember everything else." Tears formed in Silver's eyes and he hugged his sister tightly, crying as he did so.

"I'm so sorry!" He said between sobs. "It's my fault this happened, I should've stayed with you!"

"It doesn't matter." Kara said as she returned the hug. "You did your best and we're both alive so it's okay." The two were silent until Silver pulled away. "How's…Phil? Did I hurt him?" Kara asked, her eyes widening in worry.

"He's okay, Tails and Cream are keeping an eye on him." Sonic answered.

"Thank goodness." Kara sighed. "I didn't hurt him again."

"Again?" Sonic repeated.

"It's a long story." Kara shook her head. "Besides, it only proves I'm more of a monster then I thought I was."

"You're _not _a monster!" Silver cried.

"Silver, I hurt you, I hurt Phil and I have _no _control! I'm a monster!" Kara argued.

"You just need to train!" Silver insisted.

"With who?! Mom's the only one who had powers like mine and she's gone now!" Kara cried.

"We can still help." Espio cut in. "We've been training for years, I'm sure we can find something to help you."

"'We'?" Kara repeated.

"All of our friends have special abilities." Sonic answered with a grin.

"Really?" Kara gasped, eyes wide. The boys all nodded. The girl looked down, unsure of herself. "I don't know if I'll be any good but…I'll try."

"You know, there's a place for you here, if you want it." Vector suddenly offered.

"…Thank you, I'll remember that when the rest of my memories return." Kara smiled. They all understood what she meant and agreed. "It's late, I should get going."

"Us too." Sonic agreed before he waved and ran away in a blue blur. The boys shook their heads as Kara chuckled. Silver gave his sister one last hug before she and Shadow left.

"Thank you, Shadow." Kara whispered as they walked.

"For?" Shadow asked.

"For canceling out my powers at the mall." Kara answered.

"It wasn't on purpose." Shadow shrugged.

"Still, you saved everyone in the mall and me from myself. So thank you." Kara smiled slightly before she slowly began to float in the air. "I'll see you at school." With that said, Kara flew back to her foster home, a real, true smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's been over a year now and I am utterly ashamed of that! I did not mean to take this long and thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to tails polwer (Eventually, he still has amnesia to overcome after all.), matthewcortes93, Agnew-San, multytina, RandomUser001, Dorisangel, AnonChan1 and MaximumRide300 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 899 readers! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Yes, I'm finally starting to wrap up the amnesia/entering the gang arc and the save the world arc is coming. Again, leave a review please! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

**Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

**-WolfieRed23.**


End file.
